


drink to me only with thine eyes

by lady_gt



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Comfort Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oral Sex, anyways rand al'thor has a praise kink so write that one down, rand finally gets to be vulnerable and open up, they're both trying their best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_gt/pseuds/lady_gt
Summary: Rand is not having a particularly good day. Asmodean, though, does what he can to make his master feel better.
Relationships: Rand al'Thor/Asmodean
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	drink to me only with thine eyes

"Is something the matter, my Lord Dragon?"

Asmodean's voice rings silk-smooth in the empty room. Rand sits alone on the bed, squinting at a fixed point against the wall. He's taken his boots and stockings off, managed to silence Lews Therin to a faint buzz in the back of his head. He'd heard faint music just before Asmodean entered, and while Rand has to admit it sounds lovely he still feels nothing short of miserable. There are some days for him that are worse than others, when the pressure of carrying the rest of the world on his shoulders becomes too much for him to bear. This is one of those days and Rand is cross.

He's fully aware of how he's lashed out at Asmodean before, so he smiles weakly. "Just... a bit stressed his all. Today hasn't been a very easy one. I've got a lot on my mind, but I don't feel very comfortable sharing all of it with you."

Asmodean sits next to him on the bed. Rand is made acutely aware of the sharp curve of his jaw when he tilts his head away, the manner in which his dark hair falls against his shoulders - he knows that Asmodean was considered a handsome man in a past life (and he probably still is). There's more to him than that, Rand knows, but it's because there's more to him that Rand finds he likes the way Asmodean looks, too.

"I'm quite sorry to hear that, my Lord Dragon. Is there anything I could do to make you feel better?"

He's not sure why he hasn't noticed it before but Asmodean's presence - now, at least - is... a strangely comforting one. Rand was hesitant to trust him. This was a former Forsaken, after all. Yet he appreciates the warmth of Asmodean so close to him, not quite touching, and presses his body closer. 

"Well, I'm a little embarrassed to admit it."

Warm hands take hold of his. He can feel the callouses as proof of Asmodean's playing on his harp.

"It's just us. You can trust me not to share your secrets. My lips are sealed."

Mildly relieved, Rand takes a deep breath and declares, "I'd like for you to kiss me."

A sly smile creeps across Asmodean's face - wanting, as though this has been something he's hoped for.

"I would be happy to oblige."

He pulls Rand close, gently reaching up to cup his face, before he closes the gap between them. Asmodean's lips are slightly chapped and warm, his kissing passionate but not forceful. Rand leans into him when he feels a pair of hands wrap around his waist. Warmth flows through his veins and he feels his face flush when Asmodean slips his tongue into his eager, half-opened mouth. His eyes close and he tries to commit the dark glow of Asmodean's eyes to memory. He wants more.

Asmodean pulls away to take in air. "How was that?"

"I'd like for you to kiss me again."

He feels secure in Asmodean's grasp, savoring the feel of fingers tilting his head back so as to gain better access to his mouth. He marvels a little at how surprisingly gentle Asmodean is, supporting him in his grasp but not restricting him. They stay on the bed like that for a while, Rand eagerly letting Asmodean's tongue trail through the crevices of his mouth as they sit on the bed kissing. For a split second Rand wonders what it would feel like to be beneath Asmodean, to feel him on top of him, have a second pair of lips pressed to his-

He stops kissing Asmodean. "Wait."

"Is this not what you wanted? It's fine. We can stop."

"No. I want more than just kissing."

"Of course, of course."

Asmodean slips his fingers underneath the high collar of Rand's coat, undoing the first button. Slowly and deliberately, he begins to leave a trail of heavy, soft kisses from Rand's jaw down to his neck. Exhaling softly at the feel of Asmodean's lips on his skin Rand tilts his head back, so that Asmodean's eager mouth can gain better access to his skin. He feels a little bit as though he's floating.

"It's alright," Asmodean whispers between kisses. "It's alright, it's alright, it's alright."

Rand's legs grow weak. He's grateful for the fact that he has the support of the plush bed underneath him. Though Asmodean's kisses are passionate and warm he doesn't leave any marks; his fingers move down to the next button on Rand's coat, then the next, then the next, till he can slide it off and when he does he moves to undo the laces of Rand's shirt. Rand helps him when he finishes taking the laces off, stretching up his arms and slipping his shirt off over his head. The cool air's soothing to his skin infused with heat. He lies down to feel the soft caress of the bed against his back.

"Is that alright?" Asmodean asks.

"It's fine. Just a bit cold is all."

"I can warm you up if you'd like."

Rand smiles a little. "I would appreciate that."

Asmodean's hand glides over Rand's chest, tracing the pads of his fingers over the scar-mottled pale skin stretched taut over muscle and bone. There is quiet in the room save for Rand's breathing.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" The moment the words escape his mouth, Asmodean sighs. "They probably have. My words surely can't mean anything to you, my Lord Dragon. No matter how flattering I try to be."

"It's fine. I like hearing it from you."

He's so malleable in Asmodean's hands, feeling lips on his neck sucking ever so slightly at his skin all over again. Rand knows Asmodean is doing just enough so that he can be heard: voice rising a little in pitch, a soft mewling noise that Rand thinks is the reason he feels the hardness pressing against him in a matter of moments. He's going to leave marks all over Rand's skin if he keeps it up, but that's okay. It's fine if it's him. He trusts Asmodean. He knows that he can. Still, though, Rand bites down on his lip to stifle the soft cries that escape his throat.

"Ohh, my Lord Dragon. You don't have to try and hide from me," Asmodean breathes between soft nips to Rand's neck. "Go on... be as loud as you'd like. You don't have to feel any shame with me."

Rand ceases biting his bottom lip and makes noises again. He tries not to pay any attention to how loud he might be, only concentrating on the warmth and pleasure coursing through him from Asmodean's ministrations.

The hot, wet cavern of Asmodean's mouth passes over Rand's neck and collarbone and to his chest, where he takes one of Rand's nipples into his mouth and sucks lightly. There's a tension in Rand that's starting to leave and he raises a hand to tangle in Asmodean's dark hair. He tilts his head back and breathes in and out softly. Maybe later he will have to go back, back to carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. But for now he's content to remain here.

He lets out a yelp of surprise when Asmodean brushes a hand over his cock through his pants. He still feels weak in the legs but presses into the touch.

"Did that hurt? Would you like me to stop?"

"No. Please don't."

He almost doesn't notice Asmodean pausing to remove his own shirt till he sees a flash of dark clothing being shed and left on the surface of the bed. 

"I know I said a lot of people have most likely said how beautiful you are, but..." Asmodean's voice is a gentle whisper in between his toying with Rand's nipples. He switches back and forth, twisting at one and sucking at the other. He's almost infuriatingly gentle: Delivering nothing but feather-light touches to Rand that feel borderline ticklish, leaving the redhead desperate and twisting beneath him.

"Has anyone ever told you how lovely you sound?"

Rand doesn't answer the question. (He does like being told he has a lovely-sounding voice, though.)

"Such a pretty voice - a pretty moan. And to think I get to hear you make those noises for me."

His hand swipes first across the pale expanse of Rand's stomach, then up to his chest. For a moment Asmodean rests his hand there, so as to feel the beating of his heart. He passes over one of the scars on his side and massages lightly. There's a moment of pain that then gives way too pleasure as the tension that coiled up in him moments earlier melts away. He would say something but any words he has are reduced to a litany of praise, soft and subdued, as Asmodean's hand moves lower down to the finely-woven wool of his pants and begins to pull them down.

"Tell me if you want me to stop," Asmodean says.

(He doesn't want to. He really doesn't.)

"I will. But not now. Not when I want this."

Instinctively, Rand presses his legs together at the feeling of cool air meeting his cock. He reaches around him, groping, till he finds a pillow. When he does he squeezes tight hold of it at the feeling of Asmodean's fingers gently wrapping round his cock.

"Blood and bloody ashes," Rand hisses.

"Language," Asmodean says. He feels something hot and wet at the head of his cock - a tongue, searing his skin and making him release a sharp breath. Rand presses the pillow even closer to him at the feeling of Asmodean taking him into his mouth. He sucks at him lightly, tongue laving over the head of his cock. Rand shakes against the mattress of the bed, arms going limp round the pillow. It feels good, to be tended to. Not necessarily to be shown he is worth something - worth intimacy and time (although Rand can't blame Asmodean if he is really wasting his time) but to be given some kind of attention.

"Does that feel any good?" Asmodean pulls off him briefly.

Rand nods weakly. "Yes."

Asmodean returns, mouth still soft against Rand's cock slicked wet with saliva and pre-cum. A brief image runs through Rand's mind and he knows that he craves more than this: He doesn't just want Asmodean's mouth on him, he wants to be engulfed in the warmth that he can only find with another person, another presence keeping him close. He sets the pillow he's been clutching aside.

"-Wait."

Asmodean pulls his mouth away, the brief spikes of pleasure Rand felt beginning to fade.

"Something the matter?"

"I want more than this. I want you..." He struggles to find the words. "Inside me. With me."

That's when Asmodean reaches down to embrace him, cradling him close in his arms. He buries his head in the crook of Rand's neck, inhaling the scent of his skin and reaching up to brush soft red hair away from Rand's face. He returns Asmodean's gesture, wrapping his arms around him and feeling the warmth of Asmodean's unclothed back rubbing up against his arms. He should feel so vulnerable compared to Asmodean (there's a tightness in his pants, a swell that bumps up against Rand) but he doesn't. He feels safe. He feels comforted.

"I'll have you, if that's what you want from me."

Rand lets himself relax against the bed, almost dozing off. It's rare for him to feel this relaxed and safe - especially in current circumstances. Then he feels Asmodean get up and off him, letting out a slight noise of protest at the loss of body heat. He rolls over on his side to try and find that lost warmth again, only to hear a rustling noise of clothes being removed and boots thudding against the ground. He can't see Asmodean, but he knows what is to come. And he's content with it.

Asmodean sets down a small vial of fluid on the bed and bends down to claim Rand's mouth in a gentle, passionate kiss. He tastes Asmodean, circling his arms around his neck and pulling him further down. The feeling of his body covering Rand's is a comforting one. It's enough to elicit a faint moan from him and he pulls Asmodean closer, gyrating his hips against the soft surface of the bed.

Asmodean moves his mouth away, smiling down at him. "I'll go as slowly as I can."

He pulls himself off Rand, running a hand over his lithe thighs, tracing the faint scars across his legs. He pops the cork off the bottle to dip his fingers in the substance, and then with his other hand gently pries Rand's legs apart. He works in his fingers slowly tracing the puckered entrance before working in and out. The feeling is hot and wet, Rand feeling his cock twitch, and then when Asmodean rubs the tips of his fingers against Rand's prostate he lets out a little noise.

"Are you alright, my Lord Dragon?" Asmodean's voice brings him back.

"I'm alright."

"Good. Let me take care of you, I'll take my time." Asmodean's voice comes out cooing, comforting, easing his fingers into Rand again to open him up. Then he slips his fingers out. Rand feels empty and a little betrayed, but when he sits up he watches Asmodean slowly slick his own cock in the same substance he coated his fingers in.

"Say, my Lord Dragon," he says as he presses the head of his cock against Rand's hole. "Won't you sing for me?"

His movements are slow and languid, Rand's mind nearly goes blank. He collapses back onto the surface of the bed as Asmodean carefully makes his way inside, stretching him out, filling him up. A pair of hands takes hold of him by the waist and Rand hooks his legs around him, eyes going wide when Asmodean bottoms out. It's enough to make him let out a heavy, tremulous moan.

"Like I said before, I like hearing you sing for me."

Rand isn't particularly loud. But he makes more noise than he thought he would when Asmodean finds a rhythm, moving in and out of him with slow, delicious thrusts. He tips his head back against the bed, eyelids flickering open and shut. He feels Asmodean's thumb stroking streadily at his cock and loses focus entirely, except on how good it feels to be with Asmodean like this.

He leans down to press a kiss to Rand's chest, gently rocking him back and forth. "Beautiful - you're beautiful."

"Asmodean..." Rand says his name softly, basking in the feel of Asmodean's cock slowly stretching him open.

"You feel so good, my Lord Dragon. Taking my cock so well," he rasps, and thumbs the head of Rand's cock. Randcomes close to sobbing from how good it feels, clenching around Asmodean and crying out wordlessly when he feels his cock nudge against his prostate.

"Oh, Light, I-" Rand whines softly, a little embarrassed at how needy his sounds and how his voice is absolutely wrecked. "-Right there. Right there."

He stumbles a little as he speaks, and feels Asmodean's pull out halfway before thrusting back into him. Gently, Asmodean rocks back and forth inside of him. He likes relinquishing control like this, likes not having to worry for a little while. 

"I'm not going to last much longer-"

"-Don't stop, please don't stop," Rand pleads, and bucks his hips up into Asmodean's hands. His legs tighten around Asmodean's waist, breath coming out soft and ragged. Asmodean watches him with rapt attention, and though what Rand feels is nothing short of intense it's... soothing all the same.

Asmodean's voice grows shakier with every thrust - he's just about ready to come, Rand can tell. 

"So beautiful, and such a lovely voice, too. Glad you're willing to sing for me."

Rand shakes beneath him, all but sprawled out against the bed. "Light!"

Asmodean leans down to wrap his arms around him, pressing his hips hard against Rand. Rand closes his eyes when Asmodean finishes inside of him, feeling sticky seed drip into his hole. Then, shortly after, Rand reaches his own orgasm, reaching up to press his fingers into Asmodean's back and breathing in and out rapidly. For a few brief moments he still makes noise - high, wavering little whimpers as he feels Asmodean's pulse so close to his, so close yet so far away beneath layers of skin and muscle and bone. Then he relaxes against the bed, pulling Asmodean down on top of him.

Asmodean pulls out of him. He draws Rand into a gentle kiss - much more chaste than what Rand had recieved earlier. Slowly, Rand comes back from the high of his orgasm, feeling the marks Asmodean left all across his neck and collarbone tingling against his bare skin. Then he kisses back, taking comfort in Asmodean being so close to him. He thinks about how much he liked this: Being treated, being praised, being told that he was good. He wants to be told that again, to experience this again. Not now, though - not immediately.

Asmodean sits up and Rand rests his head at the nape of his neck - a bit of a feat that requires some awkward shuffling, since he's a little taller than him. At last, Rand speaks.

"We're going to have to clean up soon, won't we?"

"Mm." Asmodean agrees and then proceeds to do absolutely nothing at all. Still, it's not as though Asmodean holding him so close is a bad thing. In fact, Rand rather likes it.

"Well, maybe we can wait for a little bit..."

"True." Rand flops back onto the bed and pulls Asmodean with him - they lie there naked, tangled up in the sheets. Eventually they'll both have to re-dress and clean up and return to the world beyond here. But now...

Rand curls up close to Asmodean, closing his eyes. When he falls asleep, he feels nothing but safe and content.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm very pissed off that asmodean died like bitch??? what the fuck? 
> 
> but Anyways i decided to go "fuck canon" and write asmo/rand fic because.. there isnt enough of that! let alone smut of it. so here you go. i gotta write content for The Otp


End file.
